deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vector vs syndrome
pre log wiz: genius intellect a lot of people have it some have it when they are kids boomstick: and sometimes those child geniuses are driven insane and turn to villainy boomstick: like victor Perkins the first evil genius for gru to face of against in despicable me wiz: and syndrome the super fan gone mad from the incredible s boomstick:hes wiz and im boomstick wiz:and its our job to analyze there skills and ability's to see who would win a death battle vector wiz:in a unusually lazy town a city that is a home to a villain named vector boomstick: he has stolen the great pyramid of Giza and get back to the united states in one day ONE DAY!! wiz: traveling from united states from Egypt would take 5083333 days in total but vector was able to go to Egypt steal the pyramid and go back to the united states in 1 day boomstick: and he also built the house the equivalent to a frikin military bunker wiz: he also has a shrink ray witch is powerful enough to shrink the moon boom stick: but this guy is so frikin lazy and has no physical capability wiz:well yes he is but his inventions mainly make up for it boomstick: not only that but his weapons arent to harmful unless we are talking about the parana guns because you know paranas hurt wiz: well he is very good in at piloting a ship being able to menover many missiles and not get hit by one missile boomstick: and this guy is durable enough to survive getting crushed by the moon while it was the size of a boulder wiz: he is also very good a typing considering he is able to type in commands for his security system while scrubbing the key board on his... well you know boomstick: oh wiz he scrubbed the key board on his @%* and still types in commands for his security system come on wiz your to afraid to say @*% wiz: so anyways his weaponry is mainly made up of things that can shoot sea animals like the squid launcher or the Parana guns witch are more handy then you think and he is very good at using them boomstick: vector is also very smart i mean he is able to steel the shrink ray from gru meaning he knew excactly when he was going to steel it and excactly were he would be wich is pretty impressive wiz: i am very glad you do not have the knowledge boomstick: you know what i agree it would be power in the wrong time syndrome wiz: syndrome is the super fan gone mad from the incredible s boomstick: this guy is able to build things called the omnidroid wiz: you see omnidroids are meant to test a super heroes ability's and then syndrome will make a second one specifically designed to kill that super hero boomstick: and this guys has zero point gravity wich can effect four people wiz: the zero point gravity is also a controler for the omnidroid boomstick: but if he loses the controler the omnidroid will go on a killing ramapge wiz: and syndromes trilogy ends when he is cought is a air plane turbine boomstick:even though he died a kindof weak death he was still a talented foe with impressive inventions like a tracking device explosives omnidroid and the zero point gravity/controler wiz: and dont forget that syndrome has taken on four super heroes and won boomstick: not only this but sadly he has no durrability feats in particular and hasnt realy survived anything wiz:it isnt sad at all is it boomstick: no not at all i thought i got you wiz: but when he is in control of the omnidroids he can even make them tear themselves apart boomstick: but of course the omnidroids have weaknesses to wiz: such as they can be tricked into killing themselve or just be forced to kill them selves boomstick:jeez i thought this was a disney movie wiz: well to be fair there are already suicid jumpers and killing so i dont think a robot killing itself is there worst boomstick:also the remote is also a thing that could get it killed wiz:but of course the omidroid are still very durrable being able to survive being in lava boomstick:and it is able to give people like mr incredible the strongest hero a lot of trouble wiz:not only that but this guy invented rocket shoes as a kid boomstick: but yea syndrome is a fairly powerful character who can cause a lot of problems if given the chance wiz:with all of this he is more then cabable of doing a deathbattle pro log wiz:well the combatants are set lets settle this debate once and for all boomstick:its time for a deeaatth battllllleeee pre fight is was a very average day and there is a white and orange tower seen in the center of town and a man is on his couch playing the wii it was vector then a shadow goes over town vector:? a omnidroid is seen rampageing through the town and syndrome appears to be fighting it vector: hehe oh please vector then pulls out his shrink ray and shoots the omnidroid the omidroid shrinks to the size on a ant vector then picks it up and crushes it with his fingers syndrome: what are you doing!?! vector:ruining your show buddy syndrome: i am going to end you vector: go ahead and try fight vector uses his zero point gravity on vector and slams him into a building with all of his might the entire building collapses on vector syndrome: well that was easy as syndrome walks away he is hit in the back of the head with a squid syndrome: what the heck vector is seen almost perfectly fine vector then shoots syndrome with his parana guns syndrome stops a majority of the paranas with the zero point gravity but gets hit by a small number of paranas syndrome: ow!!! syndrome then sends the paranas back at vector vector gets hit by each parana vector: ow ow ow that realy hurt man vector then proceeds to put the paranas back into the guns vector: shoot i think im gonna need to go bigger for this vector then flees and gets into his ship syndrome then summons a omnidroid to attack vector the omnidroid proceeds to attack the ship vectors ship dodges all of the omnidroids attacks and sends a few rockets at it the omnidroid appears to take a small amount of damage vector then flyes above the omnidroid and sends out his claw the claw laser drills a hole in the omniddroids head and snatches the power modual out of the omnidroid syndrome: NO!! stop doing that vector then appears above his air ship vector: hey syndrome syndrome: what? vector: try this on for SIZE vector the shoots syndrome with the shrink ray syndrome: what the no no nonononono noo syndrome uses the zero point gravty on vectors ship and forces it to crash land but then syndrome is shrunk the city is now in firey ruins the ship is in firey ruins syndrome is super small syndrome:well thats over now how do i unshrink myself but then syndrome is randomey picked up he was picked up by vector vector: hahahaaa how are you going to fight me now little guy vector then crushes syndromes head with two of his fingers syndrome is now dead vector wipes syndromes blood on a nearby wall vector: ok now that that is over now i can get back to playing the wi... vector turns around to see his house totally destroyed vector: n.n..n..n..n..NOOOOO!!!!!! ko *syndromes minianture dead body lays near the crashsite of vectors ship *vector is calling someone to fix his high tech house and saying he wll repair ther tech analysis boomstick: dang now i see how ants feel wiz: now belive me there was a hole lot of things going on here but vector as a few edges that would give him the victory in the end boomstick: like vector is more durrable then syndrome vector surviving being crushed by the moon while the size of a bulder while syndrome has no durrability feats and was killed by a air plane wiz: and the fact that buddy would be kindof screwed if vector had possesion of the shrink ray realy didnt realy help buddy at all boomstick: and if he got into his ship he would easily be able to menover the omnidroids attacks considering he is not only able to menover rapid gun fire but a frikin leagon of bombs wiz: now remember this would still be a hard fight for the both of them because syndrome has more deadly tech while vector has weapons that shoot sea animals vector still held a good advantage over syndrome of durrabilty better control of his tech and a major advantage with the shrink ray boomstick: now i know what people are thinking "oh wouldent the omnidroid be the end for vector wiz: well though it would give vector a harder time but its not excactly out of vectors cababilitys to eventualy take it out for one syndrome wouldent be able to make another one because well there is no prep time not only that but vector could just make it kill its self or just laser drill it and take out its power modual boomstick: but wiz didnt the omnidroid survive lava wouldent he be able to with stand a laser blast wiz: well though surviving lava is a impressive feat focused light is actualy stronger then lava kind of making this a stale mate in durabillity boomstick: and considering the characters durrability in comparisan to each other vector would be able to take a majority of syndromes attacks were syndrome wouldent last to long wiz: now if we allowed syndrome to make a secound and deadlier omnidroid syndrome would take the victory but syndrome cant just randomly walk away from the fight to go build it so this was completley out of the question boomstick: looks like vector has a victory syndrome wiz: the winner is vector next time on death battle " its a bird its a plane its super brainz" "i will get the recognition i direley deserve" super brainz vs papyrus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Vector28